


Kiss Me

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol Verse, M/M, not much else tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Sejun thinks Byungchan is cute when he asks for kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyeee--- 
> 
> VICTON
> 
> 1st fic. Pls enjoy. Not sure it's good still uncomfortable but love these boys.

“ _ Hyungie. _ ” Subin coos, taking Byungchan’s hand. 

 

“What, Subin-ah?” Byungchan asks with a sigh, squeezing Subin’s hand. The younger pouts, swinging their arms between them. 

 

“Are we gonna come back soon?”

 

“I don't know, Subin. I don't know. Seungwoo-hyung would know, but-” Subin skips off before he can finish. “Don't ask him.” Byungchan finishes to himself. 

 

“What's he asking Seungwoo-hyung?” Sejun startles Byungchan, making him jump. The elder chuckles, throwing an arm over his shoulders. 

 

“Well, I tried to tell him not to, but he asked if we're having a comeback.”

 

“Oh, bad idea.” Sejun sighs. 

 

“Yeah.” Byungchan agrees. 

 

“Oh well. He's the maknae.” Sejun shrugs. Byungchan laughs and leans into the elder, nudging him lightly. “What?” 

 

“Kiss me?” 

 

“We're in the hall, Byung.” Sejun laughs, shaking his head. The younger pouts, dragging Sejun behind him before pulling him into the practice room. 

 

“Kiss me now, hyung.” Byungchan pouts. Sejun laughs and complies, pecking his lips and smiling. “ _ Hyung. _ ” He whines, making Sejun lean forward again. 

 

“You two are so gross.” Seungsik complains. Sejun chuckles and pulls back to smile at them. 

 

“Hi hyung.” He winks. Seungwoo turns his attention away from Subin and toward the two in the door. 

 

“Where are Hanse and Chan?” He asks. 

 

“I dunno. Probably making out somewhere, like normal.” Byungchan shrugs, whining when Sejun hits his arm. 

 

“Like that wouldn't have progressed if we weren't here?” Seungsik raises his eyebrows. Sejun laughs, blushing and shoving Byungchan away. 

 

“Late!” Seungwoo shouts when Hanse stumbles into the practice room with Chan on his heels. Hanse bows, quickly apologizing as he walks forward. Chan scoffs and waves him off, sitting down and stretching. Subin follows his lead, everyone else joining a moment later. Byungchan pouts as Sejun tucks his head in while leaning forward. 

 

“Hyung.” He whispers, gently tugging on a few locks of the elder's hair. Sejun looks up with a frown, tilting his head. “Shower with me tonight?” They both stand to do their standing stretches and Sejun chuckles. 

 

“Why?” He asks, leaning closer as they stretch their calves. Byungchan laughs and leans closer only for Sejun to pull back before their lips can touch. “What's in it for me?” 

 

“I'll wash your back.” Byungchan offers, leaning forward again. Sejun shakes his head with a laugh, humoring the younger and pecking his lips. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“We haven't in awhile.” Byungchan shrugs. Sejun shakes his head again, letting go of Byungchan’s hand. 

 

“Okay. Okay.” He relents. 

 

“Okay!” Their instructor announces as he walks in. “We're gonna go over both I'm Fine and What Time Is It Now.”

 

“Yes!” The seven shout, getting into position.

 

\----

 

“Family time!” Seungsik announces, pulling Subin down between himself and Seungwoo. The maknae pouts, shifting to get comfortable as the other four members sit on the floor. Sejun curls against Byungchan, taking his hand and kissing the back as Chan starts the movie. 

 

“Hyung!” Subin whines when the title screen pops up. Chan smirks, waving off the disapproving look from Seungwoo. 

 

“Come on. It's my turn to pick a movie.”

 

“Hanse and Subin hate scary movies.” Seungsik reasons. 

 

“Free cuddles.” Chan says like it's obvious, sitting down next to Hanse. 

 

“Asshole.” The younger mutters, elbowing him in the ribs. 

 

“I haven't watched this in forever.” Byungchan sighs. Sejun laughs and kisses his cheek. 

 

“Is it good?”

 

“The best.” Byungchan nods, leaning his head against Sejun’s on his shoulder. 

 

Half an hour in and Subin has given up on the movie, Seungwoo covering his eyes as Seungsik rubs his back. Hanse screams every time something  _ remotely  _ scary happens and Byungchan cards his fingers through Sejun’s hair as the elder falls asleep against him. 

 

“Hyung.” He says softly. Sejun hums, shifting his position. “Should we shower? You need to sleep.” 

 

“Mm. Sure.” Sejun sighs, sitting up and stretching. Byungchan stands and helps the other up, helping him away from the couch.

 

“Night, hyungs. Night, Subin.” He smiles. Subin looks at him with longing eyes and he pouts in apology before walking down the hall with Sejun. 

 

“Byung.” Sejun mumbles, resting his cheek on Byungchan's shoulder in the shower. The younger boy laughs, leaning his head forward and pecking his lips. 

 

“Lift up long enough to wash your hair, hyung.” Sejun straightens up and helps Byungchan wash his hair, even helping the younger with his own hair. 

 

“You promised you'd wash my back.” Sejun reminds him. 

 

“I know. Turn around, hyung.” Byungchan smiles, helping him turn and pouring soap in his hand. He rubs the soap over the elder's broad back, massaging his shoulder blades and the back of his neck. 

 

“Hey. Safe water and do that in your room!” A voice calls from outside and only the does Sejun realize he'd been letting out small moans. 

 

“We're almost done!” Byungchan calls, ignoring the implication of the statement. The person tsks before walking away, leaving the two in the shower. 

 

“Sorry.” Sejun apologizes softly, making Byungchan giggle as he rinses the soap from his back. 

 

“Kiss me?”

 

“Sure.” Sejun laughs, turning and pulling Byungchan into a kiss. 

 

“Let's go to bed.”

 

“Of course.” Sejun smiles.

 


End file.
